My Eyes - Songfic (Two-shot)
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Blake Shelton - Emma decide hacerle saber a Regina lo que siente por ella.


**Buenas, buenas! Sé que tengo una historia técnicamente sin iniciar, pero la inspiración no llega para poder seguirla, y hoy ha salido en mi reproductor está canción y me dije a mi misma: mi misma, tienes que hacer ese songfic que quieres desde que escuchaste esta canción y ta-dah aquí estoy. Es cortito, dos caps sencillos. Ojala sea de su agrado y me den sus apreciaciones, ya que sus comentarios ayudan a crecer.**

 **Emma y Regina no me pertenecen, ni OUAT ni la canción que uso en esta historia.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Habían sido semanas de intenso sufrimiento debido a los nervios, cada que quedaban solas en la misma habitación sentía esas mariposas en el estómago y se veía incapacitada para hablar, no era capaz de hilvanar pensamientos coherentes y por ende no se atrevía a abrir la boca con temor a decir cosas que la hiciesen sentir más abochornada de lo que ya se sentía. Tenía 31 años por amor de Dios, un hijo de 14 años el cual parecía más maduro que ella en esos momentos y un cargo como Sheriff de Storybroke… y a pesar de todo eso, no reunía el valor para invitarla a salir.

Emma Swan había pasado por muchas situaciones desde que llegó a ese pequeño pueblo creado gracias a una maldición, había pasado de enfrentarse encarecidamente a una alcaldesa temerosa de perder el cariño de su hijo a sentir el trillado temblor en las piernas cada que la tenía frente a ella. Porque si había algo de lo que Emma Swan estaba segura era de estar enamorándose de Regina Mills.

- **Regina, ¿podemos hablar?** – Dijo Emma sintiendo ese nudo en la base de su estómago a causa de los nervios. La hermosa morena levantó su mirada de los papeles que leía y los coloco sobre su escritorio, se acomodó en su silla negra de cuero y con un gesto invitó a Emma a tomar asiento frente a ella.

- **¿Qué pasa, Swan?** \- Podrían haber pasado por demasiado, pero Regina insistía en llamarla por su apellido y eso Emma no le disgustaba, era más bien al contrario, imaginaba ese tono más ronco cerca de su oído mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello y dejaremos esos pensamientos ahí.

Ordeno a su cuerpo sentarse y mirarla mientras sujetaba sus manos sobre sus piernas. – **De pasar, absolutamente nada, yo quisiera saber si te gustaría…** \- Y se detuvo, la mirada fija de Regina en ella no le permitía continuar. Regina sonrió, y fue consciente del ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas de Emma, cuando quería podía parecer tan encantadora. –¡Oh diablos! ¿Yo pensé eso?- Se regañó mentalmente la morena antes de decidir echarle una mano a su hermosa salvadora.

La verdad sea dicha, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Emma en su presencia y simplemente esperaba un poco de valor de la rubia para tomar cartas en el asunto, ya que era mutuo el sentimiento y obviamente ¡Era una Reina! Si quería Emma algo con ella, era la rubia quien debía dar el primer paso. Levantó una ceja y manteniendo un tono firme y profesional, el que usaba al ultimar citas laborales externó – **Pase por mi mañana a las 7 de la noche Miss Swan, y en verdad espero que este planeando algo digno de mi persona** -

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, tardó cinco segundo en entender la situación e inmediatamente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maravillosa, de esas que se ven en los niños cuando les dan un buen premio. – **Mañana, por supuesto, a las 7 estaré ahí. Nos vemos Regina**.-

No tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, Emma Swan salió prácticamente corriendo de su oficina, casi, literalmente, brincando de felicidad. Por fin tenía una cita con Regina, tenía que hacerla valer, y dado que la morena también había participado en la concertación de la misma, eso quería decir que era más que probable que la atracción fuese mutua.

Las horas habían pasado y sin podérselo aún creer, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansión de Regina, había optado por vestir para la ocasión un pantalón negro y una blusa de seda blanca, llevaba el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado, maquillaje ligero y en sus manos sostenía una gardenia blanca en una cajita de cristal.

 _Those high heels with that sun dress  
Turquoise heart hanging 'round your neck  
Red lips like wine, wanna drink 'em up  
And keep on drinkin' 'til you make me drunk_

Tocó y espero a que fuese abierta la puerta. Ante ella apareció la morena luciendo completamente espectacular. No fue capaz de disimular, la recorrió de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a pies. Era simplemente maravillosa. Calzaba unos tacones altos dignos de sus pies, y por primera vez la pudo admirarla fuera de esos trajes de chaqueta que portaba diariamente al acudir a su oficina. Tenía imágenes de ella usando sus envidiables vestidos de su época como Reina Malvada, pero el que llevaba puesto en este momento era increíble. Un ligero escote permitía ver la gargantilla que adornada su cuello y sus labios rojos la incitaban cual copa de vino a probarlos, probarlos hasta que no recordar ni su nombre.

 _Tied up hair, wanna let it down  
And just let the rest fall to the ground  
You take beautiful to the max  
Can't help myself when you look like that_

Se le cortó la respiración en cuanto la morena le sonrió – **Buenas noches Emma, puntual, eso me gusta** \- Emma sólo fue capaz de asentir, siempre había pensado que la morena era poseedora de una belleza inigualable, pero en este momento, su belleza se quedaba fuera de escala, no sabía a causa de que, pero sentía que no podía quitar su mirada de ella, se volvió un imán para sus ojos. Quería enredar sus dedos en su cabello y dejar que todo lo que llevaba en ese momento Regina sobre ella callera al suelo y admirarla así nada más.

Envuelta en valentía que desconocía poseer, se adentró a la mansión, incitando a Regina a dar pasos hacia atrás para permitirle el ingreso, colocó la gardenía sobre el mueble que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y sujeto con ambas manos el rostro de su hermosa morena, acercándola su cuerpo haciendo de esa manera que no quedase espacio entre ellas y la beso. Un beso lento, de reconocimiento, permitiendo que sus labios se adaptaran a los de Regina, sin prisa pero sin pausa, un beso con el cual trataba de hacerle saber a la morena todo lo que llevaba sintiendo dentro a lo largo de estos meses. Y la gloria llegó cuando Regina respondió el beso de la misma manera, colocando sus manos en el cuello de la rubia. Y no podían haberlo dicho de otra manera, lentamente se separaron y en ambos rostro se podía ver una hermosa sonrisa.


End file.
